A Hidden Soul 2
by CagedMikky
Summary: I glared at my young master's form. "Do you play me for a fool, my lord? Your soul is lost for all eternity." Ciel refuses to look at me. "No, it's not gone. You can still obtain it. I hid it... I hid my soul." THIS IS A REMAKE OF MY ORIGINAL STORY: A HIDDEN SOUL! RATED M TO BE SAFE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!


**HI EVERYONE! Welcome to my story! This is simply a re-make of my original story: A Hidden Soul. I had started that piece a LONG time ago, but life got in the way and I wasn't able to update it in a very long time. I thank you all for the support on the original and I hope you guys like this one! I definitely like the writing better in this one! I hope you do to! I love you all SOOO much! Enjoy!**

 **P.S. I'm always open to constructive criticism, not destructive criticism**

* * *

Chapter 1

" _Until you devour every last drop of my soul, you remain my butler!"_

Those words continue to ring through my mind like a mantra. Dumping the body into the boat, I gazed upon my newly acquired curse. The wound in the child's chest was

already healing, only confirming my fear- Ciel was a demon. I was now destined to forever serve the little ingrate with no reward, and slowly starve more and more each year.

My precious soul that I so carefully cultivated, was now trapped inside that sniveling snobby _infant_. Never to be touched and never to be taken. I could feel my red eyes

changing as I glared at the lithe form of Ciel, still unconscious and still as a statue. Even after the event of shoving my fist through his heart, Ciel's eyes never twitched.

Concern flashed in the back of my mind for an instant, before I roughly shoved the vile feeling away. Why should I care what happened to him? Grabbing onto the side of the

boat, I lifted my soaked body up and over the edge and took a seat on the opposite side from Ciel. Turning the boat around, we began our journey back to the foggy docks of

London. Ciel never stirring the entire time.

* * *

The carriage slowed to a stop in front of the Phantomhive Manor. Stepping out of the carriage, with Ciel in my arms, we made our ascend to the grand doors. Thankfully it was

nearing two o'clock in the morning, so the other four occupants living in the manor were asleep as well. Opening the door to Ciel's bed chamber,I removed my young master

stiff and rotten clothes and changed him into this night attire. Pulling the covers just below Ciel's chin, my eyes traveled to my left hand that was still gripping the fluffy

comforter. Even with the glove on, I could see the faustian contract glowing underneath. The constant reminder of my eternal servitude. Removing my eyes from the mark

that taunts me, they began to travel up, past the comforter, past the small throat, and up to the unblemished and child-like face of his master. Staring at Ciel, I cannot help

the twinge of worry in the back of my mind. Whether or not it was to my fancy, I am to care for the child and protect him. Standing up to my full height, I turn my back on

the fledgling and continue my out of the room, silently closing the door.

* * *

 _A week later…_

Ciel still hadn't stirred from his deep slumber. Involuntarily, I began to worry for his health. As a fledgling, he needs to be consuming souls daily or his body will continue to

weaken and wither away. However, I can't force feed him anything either. I tried that a few days ago, only for his body to furiously reject the soul. It made no sense! Why

wasn't my young master waking up? Why isn't his body absorbing the souls given to him? Is his mind unconsciously trying to hold onto whatever humanity may be left? I sigh

deeply as I sit beside my young master's prone form. The moon filters in through the small cracks in the curtains, giving an ethereal glow to him. I decide to try and wake him

one more time, even though I know it won't work.

"Young master, it is time to wake up now."

Nothing.

Even when he isn't aware of it, this child constantly makes things nearly impossible. A great and powerful demon such as I, is struggling to awaken and feed a demon

fledgling. How annoying. This is truly hell in its most wicked form. I sigh deeply for probably the millionth time this week and get up from my spot beside him. There is

nothing more I can do other than just wait for him to wake up… If he ever does, that is. I look upon my young lord's visage one last time before turning away, heading for the

door.

" _Sebastian…"_

My whole body freezes like ice and I feel a bitter chill shudder through my spine.

 _ **Young master…**_

Slowly, I let go of the door knob and turn towards the large bed in the middle of the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the prone form inhabiting the bed… Is

Ciel.


End file.
